


Erotica

by dmj



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Art, Dark Past, Death, Erotica, Friends to Lovers, Instagram, Internet Friends, Kinda ish, Light BDSM, M/M, Smut, Texting, Unexpected Meeting, curious taeyong, finding closure, finding the missing piece, mysterious jaehyun, unknown artist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 15:32:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17449664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dmj/pseuds/dmj
Summary: Art has many meanings and reputations.This type of art has alway attracted me both sexually and mentally.But, what catches my mind more is not knowing who's behind this art I'm so desperately captivated by.





	Erotica

Taeyong shamelessly scrolls through Instagram’s discovery feed, a very distracting habit he had picked up, knowing best that he should be studying for his finals. Homework papers and textbooks splattered on his bed untouch and long forgotten. If his phone wasn’t so distracting, he probably would’ve finish making the flashcards he needed to help him remember the formalities of philosophy.

Yet, he was, so captured by the art tab he had now discovered on the discovery feed. To soak into more of his type of art. Erotica; death and sexual. 

Now don’t get the wrong thought. Sex is great and all, but something just captivates Taeyong’s eyes and mind when seeing death mixed into the very sensational pleasure. He’s not one to actually commit to the thought of dying solo, but curiosity does creep up on him since his mind has been more open than ever, thanks to philosophy, but it’s also a common thought that runs through any human mind.

Taeyong’s friends have never really understood his obsession with death. Although they love him to death, they just can’t help but be a little precaution with him.

Then there’s the sex. Everyone loves sex. Who doesn’t? Like, having one grip your waist or throat, drowning in pleasure as they fuck you so hard you start seeing stars. Being used or being the one in control. Giving all your imagination into something so recklessly pleasurable being thrown off by how powerful the thought might be, if given the chance to.

Though there isn’t anyone that can fully satisfy Taeyong’s craving. He waits, as if time will find him that special touch or spark that will satisfy him in all aspects that he or others can’t touch. 

He had cut off a guy who messed around with others, defining to himself that college kids-- I mean “students” are stupid and reckless when it comes to sex, while he was with Taeyong. He was all down for sex, but he wasn’t down for the possibly STD’s.

Scrolling through the feed, a particular account had stood out to him more than the others. He is fascinated by the detail of the drawings and pictures, that were taken, mixed with the graphic captions. He hits the follow button, before he sends the owner a message.

December 1st at 12:46 am

_**Peachyyoonoh**_

What is your inspiration? 

_Seen_

December 1st at 11:08 pm

_**Peachyyoonoh**_

It’s rude to leave someone on seen, you know.

 **peachyyoonoh** : I know.

Wow.

What crawled up your ass and died.

 **peachyyoonoh** : Nothing, now what do you want.

Answer my question.

 **peachyyoonoh** : I like sex.

No, really?! And here I thought you just

liked two humans smothering each other to death.

But why?

 **peachyyoonoh** : Because I’m a guy and I like fucking.  
And death… it’s been in my life ever since.

Wow.

 **peachyyoonoh** : What? You’re going to run off now  
and tell your “little twink” friends of yours and joke about how  
depressed and of a freak I am.

No.

What makes you think I would do that?

 **peachyyoonoh** : You look like a goodie-two-shoes.

Well, I’m not. I’m a freak myself if I may say.

That’s why I like your artwork.

 **peachyyoonoh** : I’m having a very hard believing that.  
You look so stuck up, nah uptight fits better. I bet you ARE  
tight too.

Fuck you.

 **peachyyoonoh** : Anytime babe. I’m always down to sext.

As tempting as that sounds, but no.

You’re a prick.

 **peachyyoonoh** : Such a shame :(  
Who’s going to mend my broken heart.

You’re really irritable.

 **peachyyoonoh** : You’re not the first to say. I hear it  
all the time.  
This conversation is getting old and boring. Find  
Something else to talk about.

Asshole.

 **peachyyoonoh** : Mhhhhh

Cunt nugget.

 **peachyyoonoh** : What are you, 12?

I’m 21, thank you so much.

 **peachyyoonoh** : You don’t sound 21 with the words  
you use.

I want you dead honestly.

 **peachyyoonoh** : Been there, done that.  
You’re not the first to call me names, or want me dead.

Ugh, whatever kid.

_Seen_

December 3rd at 5:45 pm

 _ **Peachyyoonoh**_

 **peachyyoonoh** : You’re really uptight.

December 3rd at 6:01 pm

 _ **Peachyyoonoh**_

You really just texted me back just to tell me once

again that I am uptight. Now I really want you dead.

 **peachyyoonoh** : You’re not the only one cupcake.

Does everyone hate you or something?

Like you say I’m not the only one when

I say something negative towards you.

 **peachyyoonoh** : Duh, if you couldn’t tell, I’m an asshole kitten.

No way! Didn’t even know that.

 **peachyyoonoh** : Now you know, kitten.

Quit calling me cupcake or kitten.

 **peachyyoonoh** : But you look like a kitten and probably delicious like a cupcake.

Ugh, fuck off death.

 **peachyyoonoh** : Death? huh.

I don’t know your name, so we’re going with death.

 **peachyyoonoh** : You could always ask cupcake.

Okay, what’s your name.

 **peachyyoonoh** : Death.

You’re infuriating!

 **peachyyoonoh** : So I’ve been told.

But really, what’s your name?

 **peachyyoonoh** : Death.

sigh…

 **peachyyoonoh** : Aye, you ask for it kitten.

You’re a real cunt.

 **peachyyoonoh** : No, I’m death.

……

 **peachyyoonoh** : Awe, what’s wrong cupcake. Death got your tongue.

STOP CALLING ME KITTEN OR A CUPCAKE.

I’M NOT CUTE, SOFT, LAZY, WANT SOME DAMN

ATTENTION, CUDDLY, SWEET, OR DELICIOUS.

 **peachyyoonoh** : You say that now, but you’re all those  
things you just power pointed. You’re probably very very  
needy after sex. Cuddling is probably your favorite part.

…..

Conitune,

I love being told things that aren’t true.

 **peachyyoonoh** : You look like you like being played with too.  
Easily turned on, but fights for domination.  
Tell me kitten.  
Do you like being played with until you’re leaking and  
wanting to be fucked right then and there.

Never tried.

 **peachyyoonoh** : And I also bet you taste very good.  
So sweet devour.  
Tell me, what do you taste like kitten?  
Vanilla with a hint of strawberries.

I don’t fucking know.

I’ve never tasted myself before.

 **peachyyoonoh** : Hmm, such a shame.  
Then would you let me have a taste one day.

Perv.

 **peachyyoonoh** : Prude.

Not a prude.

Try again, love.

 **peachyyoonoh** : Virgin?

You really suck at guessing about me.

 **peachyyoonoh** : Hmm.  
Feisty and experienced.  
I’m suddenly in love.

Shut up, you don’t know me.

Even given hints too.

 **peachyyoonoh** : You like art.

Anyone can figure that out.

You ain’t special.

 **peachyyoonoh** : You like sex.

Again, ANYONE can find that out.

 **peachyyoonoh** : Not really.  
As I said before, you look like an uptight person  
who would save it for that special someone.

Eh, not really into that whole true love

shit. I get what I want, when I want it.

 **peachyyoonoh** : Hmm, would you put out  
for me.

Nope :)

_Seen_

December 6th at 1:15 pm

 _ **Peachyyoonoh**_

I like your recent.

 **peachyyoonoh** : Do you now?

Yeah. The fine detail of the structured

position. Are you lusting death?

 **peachyyoonoh** : I’m horny.

I can tell.

 **peachyyoonoh** : And at this unbearable moment  
I only have a bottle of lotion, some tissues, and  
my right hand.  
But I am NOT in the mood to JACK off. I rather  
have some pretty lips wrapped around my dick  
sucking me off right now.

You’re so graphic.

 **peachyyoonoh** : I know.

I like it.

 **peachyyoonoh** : And what, you got a problem with  
it? Oh, I guess not.

I know a lot people don’t really talk about sex

as if it’s common topic to talk about. A.k.a my friends.

They think I’m sex crazed and shit like that.

I mean, I am. I’m not going to deny it.

Like there’s nothing wrong with it.

 **peachyyoonoh** : Are you safe?

Hell the fuck yeah.

Got my fucked up if you think I’m gonna get

STD’s and shit like that.

 **peachyyoonoh** : I’m starting to like you more  
and more.  
But,, you’re kinda whiny thought. So that’s a  
turn off :/

Why must you let every stupid thought slip out of your mouth.

 **peachyyoonoh** : Why must you let every whiny thought come out of your mouth.

Bitch.

 **peachyyoonoh** : Kitten.

Cunt.

 **peachyyoonoh** : Cupcake.

Shit face.

 **peachyyoonoh** : Baby boy.

RUNT.

 **peachyyoonoh** : What the fuck is a runt.

It’s a rat and a cunt.

Duh, you uneducated swine.

 **peachyyoonoh** : …….  
Why can’t you just call me daddy,  
Or big dick,  
Or handsome?

Why can’t you just tell me your

name? Stop playing hard to get.

 **peachyyoonoh** : If you can’t tell  
kitten, but I don’t give out my name.

Quit being so stubborn DEATH.

 **peachyyoonoh** : Death is to,,, extra.  
Call me daddy instead.

Okay look,

One: I’m NOT calling you daddy.

Two: You’re not my fucking dad.

Three: You are not fuck buddy.

 **peachyyoonoh** : Come on kitten.  
Don’t be like this :(

No.

_Seen_

**Author's Note:**

> Awkward introduction,  
> Hello, I'm DMJ. Hope you'll enjoy this fic.  
> Okay, bye.


End file.
